One Person Can Change the Outcome
by Cappsy
Summary: What would have happened if Abby had decided to go help Lucy the day she and Carter were stabbed? What could have possibly been different? Would Lucy have lived? Would Carter have been stabbed? This is one possible outcome. As of yet no pairings...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own ER. I am just simply playing around with a scene for the fun of it…

This is my first POV fic so don't kill me. Well if you don't want to.

Abby's POV:

I'm sitting at admin feeling guilty. I mean it isn't my fault that Lucy refuses to have fun, but I'm newer than her. I figure that maybe I can lend a hand. Help her out a little in the room with um what's his name… The schizophrenic patient. I get up and walk a way.

Dr. Kovac calls to me, "Where are you going Abby?"

"To see if Lucy needs any help."

Kovac answers me, "Okay." He went back to the party. In my opinion the person I need to be the most like is Lucy. Work first, party later. She is more admirable than the residents and attending anyway. I get to the room and hear a noise. I open it up and see him holding a knife getting ready to stab Lucy. I run forward not even thinking about what I'm doing.

The last thing I hear is Lucy yelling, "Abby NO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy's POV:

I decided to go back to check on my patient and that now I know what a mistake it was. He has a giant knife that I have no clue how he got. I start talking to him, "Paul listen to me no one is trying to hurt you. You are perfectly fine just put down the knife."

"No you can't. I won't let you." Damn his schizophrenia. I hear a shuffling sound outside the door and I am praying nobody tries to come in here. It goes a way thank God.

"Paul please listen," I stop because I hear the door open. I see Abby coming in. All of a sudden I yell, "Abby NO!" but I'm too late. She jumped in front of me and takes a stab to the neck by Paul. Before I can get to her he stabs her in the abdomen. She is unconscious. I put my own safety aside to try and help her. I run over and put my hands on her neck wound since it is the worse of the two. Unfortunately I feel a pain in my chest. I stumble backwards and feel another stab to my gut. He then uses the restraints to attach me to the bed and puts a cloth in my mouth. For going through a mental break down he knows how to stop me from getting help. I watch him walk over behind the door and wait there for some odd reason. I look over at Abby hoping we can get help because she won't make it much longer if we don't.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the last chapter was so short. I will work on length, but as many know sometimes the best cut-off points come early and late.

Carter's POV:

I'm looking at the group at admin. I don't see Lucy or Abby so I decide to ask. "Hey Luka, where are Abby and Lucy?"

"Oh Lucy was keeping an eye on that psych patient and Abby went to see if she needed any help."

"They haven't come for him yet?" This is so frustrating. I had Lucy call them hours ago.

"No sorry. Hey join the party Carter," he invites.

"No thanks I'm going to go check on the patient and then get psych to hurry the Hell up, maybe later."

"Okay man." I walk towards the exam room I knew he was in. I open the door. All the lights are off which is weird.

I decide to call out,"Lucy? Abby? Mr. Sobriki?" That is when I feel it, a sharp pain in my back. I fall forward and when I hit the floor I close my eyes for a second. Then I open them and look around. "Lucy?" I'm so out of breath, but that is all I could get out in the condition I'm in. She is tied up and does not look good. I see something a little ways over and see Abby surrounded by blood. All I can think is Oh God help them before everything goes black.

XXXXXX

Weaver's POV:

I walk in and hear ruckus from my admin. What the Hell? "What are you doing?"

I don't know who, but somebody says, "Dr. Weaver, it's Valentines Day."

"I don't care you have five minutes to have this all cleaned up and you all working." I hobble away to go get ready. I hate my hip. I look down and see a foot print of blood. Out loud I say, "What the." I open the door and can't help, but let out a shrill scream. There is Carter unconscious. I lean out and call for help when I hear a moan. I look on the other side of the bed and see my two med students. Neither of them are going to make it much longer. I lean out the door, "I NEED HELP NOW." I walk back in and go to help Abby who looks the worst.

Chuny comes running in and says, "I can help you… OH My God!" I hear her run to the doors. "Guys we need help." I hear a lot of people come running at that point. Soon I am being swarmed and we are on our way to a trauma room. I focus entirely on Abby.

Luka comes up to help, but I say, "No go to Lucy or Carter." He leaves and immediately Corday comes in.

"What happened?" I can't help, but unleash.

"My retard doctors decided not to do their jobs and these three were stabbed by a patient. They had loud music playing at admin so nobody heard." I heard her curse under her breath. We managed to get Abby stable when all of a sudden things turned for the worse and she coded.

XXX

Romano's POV:

Dr. Greene and Kovac were working on Lucy with me. She was coming in and out of consciousness. This time when she did I tried to talk to her, "Lucy, it's Dr. Romano do you know where you are?"

"Where's Abby? She jumped in front of me to prevent me from being stabbed."

"She is in the room next door. Can you tell me where you are?"

"Trauma one or two."

I am amazed she can be that specific. "Yeah okay. Lucy? Lucy? LUCY? Shit call the OR and tell them we're coming up." I want to waste no time ince she just passed out again.

XXX

Benton's POV:

"Carter? Damn it turn him." I say this to Cleo and all of the residents I have. I mutter, "Why don't I have an attending?" Then I hear a weak voice.

"Abby and Lucy are worse." It was Carter barely being able to get it out. "Peter, I can't feel my legs."

"Let's roll." I say, he is stable enough to get to surgery anyway.

XXX

Corday's POV:

"Let's mover her," I say. I need to get in and fix this as soon as possible. She is barely hanging in there.

"Kerry, I'll let you know as soon as I know anything." I mean it too. She obviously feels some kind of special bond to this girl. I don't know how seeing as she doesn't bond with anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I am slightly lost on where to go after this chapter, but I made sure I at least had this one. I will try to get the next one out soon, but with real life and writer's block it might take a little while. Any ideas are welcome.

XXX

_Benton_

Man this is going to create hell for him in the future. I can tell because it caused some issues to his kidney, but I am positive that not only will he make a full recovery, but he will be able to deal with it in the future as well. I finish up and close, feeling that I fixed the paralysis in his legs. I take him into the recovery room and see that neither Lucy nor Abby are there yet. I want to go scrub in and help, but instead I go down to the ER to let everyone know how Carter is and to see if Weaver needs any help giving them all hell.

XXX

_Romano_

The abdomen injury is next to nothing to fix. The chest is a little harder. It missed the rib cage, but nicked the Aorta. Still it is easy enough that I can get it fixed in a decent amount of time.

I roll Lucy into recovery and see Carter in there. There is still no sign of Abby so I decide to go check the OR that Corday is supposed to be in. I go into the scrub room and watch for a minute. Then I make a split second decision and go in to help.

XXX

_Corday_

I'm in the OR working profusely on Abby's neck. It is in so bad that we had to perform a tracheotomy just to get her stable enough for surgery. I cannot fathom how anyone could be partying enough to not hear what was going on in that exam room. I mean there had to have been a loud noise especially with three of them in the room. I hope I can pull her through this, but I don't know if I can. Her neck is a complete mess. Thankfully Romano has come in to help fix up this mess.

Ten hours later and I have finally fixed up her neck decently. I close and check over the work that the residents did on her abdomen. Feeling satisfied I take her to recovery where I can see Carter and obviously Lucy already resting. Let's hope this is the worst of it.

XXX

_Third person_

It was a good four hours after Abby had gotten back when Carter finally woke up. He panicked slightly until he remembered what happened. He looked around and saw Lucy and Abby. The both looked extremely fragile and that made him feel guilty. He should have listened to Lucy when she told him about that patient earlier. Why did he have to be so defiant? Why couldn't he be the teacher that he should have been? At that moment Corday walked in and over to Abby. She was checking her vitals and making sure everything took and there were no complications. "How is she?" his voice came out raspy from the lack of use.

Corday turned around in surprise, "John you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"How's Abby?" Corday shook her head. She could see the guilt in his eyes.

"She's stable. That's about all we…" She stopped when a sudden beeping went off. She looked over and saw that Lucy seemed to be fighting the tube that was down her throat. Corday ran over. "Lucy it's Dr. Corday. We had to tube you. Calm down and I will get it out. Deep breath in and out. Good"

"Abby?" Lucy barely managed to get out.

"Don't try to talk Lucy."

"Abby and Dr. Carter?" she said.

"Dr. Carter is awake and watching you right now. Abby is stable for the time being." Lucy turned her head to see Carter smiling at her. Corday left to go find Romano and Benton so they could decide what to do next with Lucy and Carter.

"I'm so sorry Lucy."

"Why?"

"Because this happened I should have believed you. This should never have happened."

"Carter…"

"Miss Knight I do believe you know that talking right after your tube is removed is not a smart idea. Carter, stop making my patient try and tell you that you are an idiot for feeling guilty," Romano says as he walks in followed by Benton. "Now Lucy let's take a look. Hmm. Everything seems to be moving along fine. I'll keep you in here a little longer before moving you to a room. Right now you need to rest or you will be stuck here longer because you messed up my beautiful handy work." He walks out.

XXX

Benton walks over to Carter, "Hey man I want to try something okay." Carter nods so Benton walks down to the foot of the bed. He lifts up the sheet. Carter twitches as he feels a sensation moving through his leg. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah."

"That is great it means. That you're not going to be paralyzed."

"I just wish I got there to help them."

"Well if you had you might be dead and they would feel guilty. Many things could have happened like imagine what would have happened had Abby decided not to help. Lucy would have been stabbed four times and be dead right now. Then you would probably blame yourself get addicted to drugs and end up in rehab. That of course being a very weird and specific scenario."

"Well I guess you're right."

"Let me give you something to help you sleep and then once you wake up again we'll move you into your own room. Benton gave him the sedative and then left. Carter fell asleep almost immediately. Lucy watched Abby for a little while before falling asleep herself.

XXXXXX

Haha now that I have finished this I think I've got an idea, but some are also welcome because it might be better than mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the slow update, but sometimes real life is a pain in the ass. Also I went back into third person. It is easier to write. By the way I am an evil person.

XXXXXXX

Lucy woke up and looked around. She was surprised to see that Abby wasn't there. She was about to hit her call button when Abby was rolled back in. She looked at Dr. Corday and asked, "What happened?"

"Oh hi Lucy, it turns out that my resident sucks at there job and needs to be fired or go back to med school."

"Will she be okay?"

"She should be. The blood work ups I ordered on both of you should be back later today. I'll let you know as soon as it does."

"Thanks. Do you know when she should wake up?"

"It's hard to say. Every person is different."

"Okay."

It was a couple hours later when Abby finally started to stir. She started to panic for a minute. Lucy heard the stirring and immediately called out, "Abby, you were stabbed in the neck. They had to put in a tracheal tube. Don't pull it out." Abby tilted her head as much as she could to get a look at Lucy. All of a sudden her eyes went wide. "Abby what is it? Abby, it's okay, don't panic." Abby lifted her arm that was shaking and pointed behind Lucy. Lucy turned around and gasped. She smashed her hand on the call button.

XXX

Behind Lucy, Carter was seizing. Something was definitely wrong. Corday came running in, "Lucy what is it? What do you need?" She looked around and then realized exactly what it was about. She ran over to Carter and hit his call button before working on him and figuring out what was going on. Benton and Romano came in just as quickly as Corday. They both went to run over to the bed when Lucy shot her hand out and grabbed Romano's arm.

"Abby's awake." Romano spun on his heel to go check on Abby. He made it over to her bed.

"Well Ms. Lockhart, how are you feeling?" he asked as he handed her a pad of paper. She started writing, _sore_. "Ah yes well that is completely normal at this point. I want to check your breathing so I am going to turn off the ventilator for a short time okay?" She nodded. He proceeded to do just that. He sat there for a moment and then he said, "Off we go to remove that pesky thing from your throat, but by no means are you healed enough to leave this recovery ward." With that he undid the locks on the bed wheels and pushed her out of the room.

XXX

Meanwhile Corday and Benton were working on stabilizing Carter so they could move him to the OR. They rolled him the moment he was stable. They got into the OR and opened him up. No doubt it is easier to live with both kidneys, but his was just not going to last. They immediately started on removing the failing kidney before it could cause anymore damage than it already had.

XXX

Lucy sat in recovery confused at what just happened. One minute everything was fine and the next she was alone. An hour or so later, Lucy couldn't really tell, Abby was brought back in with a nasal cannula. It wasn't great that she still needed an oxygen source, but hey it was better than the one she had just a little while earlier. Abby was sleeping and Lucy decided that it was a great idea and seeing as she was recovering herself she drifted off to sleep.

XXX

The kidney caused more problems than the doctors thought. They hadn't even thought of half of the problems that had happened, but they had managed to fix it all. They rolled him back into the recovery room. Benton left and Corday went to check on the girls. She was surprised to see Abby with only the nasal cannula. She walked out after being satisfied with the vitals. She ran into Romano in front of the nurse's station. "Robert, do you know why Abby is no longer tubed?"

"Oh yeah, you and Peter were with Carter and Lucy told me Abby was awake so I went, checked on her and took out her trachea tube."

"Okay well thank you."

"No problem Elizabeth." They both walked in separate directions. Corday was sitting at her desk when a tech came in and handed her some results. She looked them over and saw that they were Lucy's and Abby's. She looked throughout the sheet and then gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay so I wanted to make it longer, but it was becoming a bit of a ramble. Soooo… new chapter coming soon, but a few questions first.

1. Pairings?? Any anybody want to see??? I am planning on having some, but I want your input.

2. The injuries, pain and suffering may or may not be over. It depends if you want more and exactly what you have in mind. I am in no way against suggestions so anyone have any they want me to know???

Also please review. Alexsmom322 I love your reviews, but please can at least one other person review? Because if not this story may come to an abrupt halt. Anyway the deal from my other story stands. If you review my story and mention a story of yours that you would like me to read and review I will be happy to do so.

I am once again rambling so Cappsy out.


	5. Sorry

AN:

I am very sorry and I swore I was never going to make one of these a chapter, but my computer has had other plans. It is continually malfunctioning and deleting documents. I am going to have to by a USB drive and save the chapters to that. In the mean time if anyone has any suggestions as to where they would like to go I welcome them. Also if anyone would like to write a chapter or a paragraph to be put into a story let me know and then send it to me. I really want to get these stories alive again so I am willing to try anything. Please be patient with me and please stick with me. I am planning to kick into overdrive and write multiple chapters as soon as my computer stops being evil and my life frees up. The second happening before the first, but I can type anywhere. Sorry for rambling, but I really want you to stick with me!!


	6. Chapter 5

First off SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This was an inexcusable delay in my writing. No matter how stupid my computer has been and how sucky my life has been treating me, it should not have taken this long. Anyway here is the next chapter.

By the way I have no clue if Lupus can be found through a blood test, but for the sake of this it can.

Disclaimer: If I owned ER the show would have lost viewers and therefore ended earlier with my ability to consistently update.

XXXXX

Dr. Corday walked down to the ER. They seemed extremely busy, but she was on a mission. She had to talk to Weaver. She saw Carol and thought it might be quicker if she asked where Weaver was. "Carol have you seen Kerry this morning?"

"I think she's at the admin desk. Are Abby and Lucy okay?"

"They are still in serious condition, but they are much better than they were. They should be fine in a few weeks if no complications occur."

"That's good. Benton told us about Carter, but we haven't really heard anything about the girls."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. I have been so focused I completely forgot to come and tell you guys."

"That's fine I just want to make sure they're alright."

"I'm curious are you mad at Carter?"

"Yes I am. He never listened to Lucy when she told him something. He always fought her and yelled at her. Carter never really taught her. Now we almost lost two med students and him because he didn't care enough to force psych to get their asses down here when Lucy said they weren't coming."

"Yes, but aren't you being a little harsh? I mean no one could have predicted—"

"No they couldn't, but it wouldn't have been a problem had he done his job in the first place. I mean I know we had the music too loud, but overall it was his job. He should have gone to help Lucy earlier that day, not Abby that night."

"That is very true. Have a nice day Carol."

"You to Dr. Corday," Carol headed to exam five whilst Corday headed to admin. She saw Weaver standing there. "Kerry, I need to ask you something."

"Okay what about? Are the girls okay?"

"They're fine. A couple of complications, but everything worked out fine."

"So what is the question?"

"Can we speak somewhere more private?"

"Sure the lounge should be empty." They walked to the lounge. "What is it? I do have to work on patients you know."

"Are Abby and Lucy related?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well I got their blood results back and they both have Lupus."

"Oh well I knew that. It was on their applications to enter the program. How does this make them related?"

"They also have the same blood type. They don't have a very common blood type either."

"That just means that they both have two things that are rare. It doesn't automatically make them related."

"I'm just wondering how big of a coincidence it can be. I mean the same genetic disorder and blood type?"

"Well I can see what you're saying. I can ask them when I go to visit. Are they allowed visitors yet?"

"They are being moved from recovery and settled into a room today."

"They're not in separate rooms?"

"No they asked to be put in the same room. I think they are afraid the other is going to die if they cannot be there to keep an eye on them."

"I'll go up as soon as my shift ends. It has been too long since any of us ER docs have seen them. An entire week in recovery."

"It was a very intense week. A few complications, but as of now all is well."

"I should get back to work now."

"As should I," Both woman left the lounge and headed in opposite directions. As soon as Weaver was in distance she was bombarded by her staff.

"How are they?"

"Are we allowed to visit yet?"

"Do they know we're sorry?"

"What are their stats?"

Dr. Weaver finally yelled, "Guys they're fine. I'm not sure when Carter is allowed visitors, but Abby and Lucy can be visited later today after your shifts end or on your breaks. I doubt they blame you even though they should. I blame you and as for their stats, those you can see when you visit them. AFTER your shifts." The crowd dispersed. Soon all that was left were Dr. Kovac and Weaver. "Luka they will be fine. Abby will be fine."

"I should have gone with her when she went to help Lucy."

"Luka no one knew that this would happen. No one could even guess that it would happen."

"I know, but I still feel bad."

"I know, but let's get back to work. I'm going to visit them as soon as my shift ends in two hours. There is no way I am getting stuck down here when I should be up there." He nodded and they both went about their jobs.

XXXXXX

Please review. I will try to keep from ever having this long of a break between chapters. Next chapter will be the visit and the confrontation between Abby, Lucy, and Carter.


	7. IMPORTANT

AUTHOR'S NOTE

So I apologize for doing this but I have absolutely no clue on how to continue this. It isn't that I have lost interest because I haven't. I simply have been unable to think of how to continue it. I have been working on it since I finished the last chapter and I am 100% stuck. If anyone would like to adopt the story send me a private message and I will be happy to work something out. Again I am immensely sorry for the wait but my muse seems to have put all my multi chapter fics on hold.

For those of you reading any of my other multi chapter fics should be updating Recovery and Accidents happen soon. Slayer Scorned may also be up for adoption or depending on more analysis deletion. Again I am truly sorry.

Cappsy


End file.
